slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania, teorie, spekulacje.../@comment-7483847-20140506155012/@comment-31346053-20140515173132
Mrs.angel20 napisał(a): Secret Tanvi napisał(a): Mrs.angel20 napisał(a): Colourofnight napisał(a): Secret Tanvi napisał(a): Colourofnight napisał(a): Secret Tanvi napisał(a): Colourofnight napisał(a): Secret Tanvi napisał(a): Kiciamiciaxd napisał(a): Secret Tanvi napisał(a): Mrs.angel20 napisał(a): Secret Tanvi napisał(a): Mrs.angel20 napisał(a): Secret Tanvi napisał(a): Mrs.angel20 napisał(a): Secret Tanvi napisał(a): Mrs.angel20 napisał(a): Secret Tanvi napisał(a): Mrs.angel20 napisał(a): Ja myślę że to będzie tak: Te rzeczy, to się z wami zgodzę. Mogą być dla rodziców. A że Kastiel powiedział coś i nie dokończył, to pewnie było to że nas kocha ^^ Ale Ketin nas zaciągnął np. do piwnicy, wyznał nam miłość i niespodziewanie pocałował. Kastiel właśnie tam wszedł i widzi nas z Ketinem. Taki szok... Zapewne będziemy latać po tej szkole za nim i mu to wszystko wyjaśniać. Ketin pewnie to rozgada, stąd ta mina Alexe'go będzie myślał że "Biedna Su... Co ona narobiła...?" xD xD Może tak być ale ja latać za kastielem nie bede :D Ale jego mina... xD Bezcenna... Swoją drogą fajnie by było gdyby zrobili odciniek z jakimś musicalem Su by umiała pięknie śpiewać *o* Fajnie by było... Ciekawe jaki by był wyraz twarzy chłopaków... ^^ Nom ^^ Swoją drogą myślę że bardziej by ich zaskoczyło to że Su jest dobra z matmy albo polskiego :D Ciekawe czy będą znowu robić zakończenie roku ... A może Su na wakacje wyjedzie ? xD Hihi... Albo Kas zaprosi nas do kawiarenki ^^ Ale mniej brutalnie, jak to było ostatnim razem xD Taa musisz ze mną iść ! :D A może wesołe miasteczko ? :D Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie Kastiela w wesołym miesteczku... xD Bardziej na koncercie czy gdzieś... :D Dlaczego by nie pójdzie na kolejke strachu .... z Su haha :D Tyaa... Su by siedziała skulana w wagoniku a Kas by ją objął ramieniem ^^ Bardziej bym się tego po kenie spodziewała :D Pewnie Kasitel na początku by się z Su śmiał że się boi .Kentin po przejazdzce wygrałby jej jakiegoś misia .Armin poszedł by z nią na shopping :D Dake pewnie by chciał się z nią obściskiwać w budce ze zdjęciami a na reszte to pomysłu nie mam :D Od razu założenie ze się boi? xD Myśle e Nataniel by jej wygrał pluszaka a za to Kentin poszedłby z nią na watę cukrową :3 Mógłby pójśc ale to Kentin zawsze jej pluszaki daje stąd to założenie :) a na Kasa dalej nie ma pomysłu hahaha chyba, że on jedyny zostałby bez "romantycznej" akcji. zresztą nie zdzwiłabym się bo Chino już tak zrobiła Ja też pomysłu kompletnie nie mam xD A może no nie wiem co jest w wesołym miasteczku.... Kupi jej popcorn !! :D i zapropnuje jej żeby wypchała nim stanik żeby "chociaż było wrażenie, że coś tam ma" tak, tak standardowa akcja haha Co ty zanim Su zdąży to włożyć on wszystko zje xD wyciągnie jej ze stanika hahahahah nic Wcale to nie będzie dziwnie wyglądać gdy w otoczeniu będą ludzie a on zacznie jej gmerać pod kiecką... xD A nagle tam Nataniel Lys itd xD Jezu... Już widzę ich miny "Su! Co ty z nim robisz?!" "Zabieraj z niej tę łapę zboczeńcu!" i pewnie będą opcje "Obroń Kastiela" i "Przyłącz się do chłopaków" swoją drogą wyobrażacie sobie obronę Kastiela przez Su w takim momencie? Co mogłaby powiedzieć? hahah